Ashes to Ashes
by Okami-Raen
Summary: He knew it was the end. There was no going back. He was going to die. SPOILERS FOR CHAP 353! Anyway, this is a sort of oneshot/drabbly thing I pulled out. Tis for Ulquihime.


Hey there! So yeah... I was inspired to write after that sad, sad chapter of bleach. Poor Ulquiorra. This goes out to my onee-san, who loves Ulquiorra.

* * *

He knew it was the end.

Even though his body raced to regenerate what had been taken, he knew it wouldn't save his life.

The organs destroyed would not come back.

He would bleed to death.

But he still fought on.

In a quick leap, he lashed out at Kurosaki, slicing through part of his mask.

Boom.

The cero exploded upwards into the air, the blast all but knocking him backwards.

He could hear the girl scream in surprise.

When the dust cleared, Kurosaki's mask had broken, exposing his face.

The eyes were empty, devoid of life.

He watched as Kurosaki fell to the sand.

No one moved for a moment.

That was when she started screaming his name.

Over and over again, her cries becoming louder and more frantic.

He watched as her eyes filled with tears, tears that he knew would never fall for him.

It didn't matter anymore.

Kurosaki was dead.

And Ulquiorra was dying.

Suddenly, an explosion.

The oxygen was torn out of the air, smoke spiraling downward.

Then it cleared.

The hole in Kurosaki's chest had repaired itself.

Impossible, but yet there it was.

He had obtained high speed regeneration.

This human…this _boy_ continued to amaze him. How could a human obtain such power in such a short time? Let alone be a challenge for any high level Espada. It made little sense.

But then nothing made sense anymore.

Ulquiorra had never cared for humans, let alone shown interest in them.

And then _she_ appeared.

Frightened, weak….she was like any other human brought to Las Noches.

Or so he had thought.

He watched as she called out Kurosaki's name again, this time more timidly.

He could hear the strain in her voice as she fought the surging emotions.

Tears were in her eyes.

Hands trembling as they reached out for him.

Suddenly Kurosaki sat up, his expression similar to someone who had risen from the dead.

He touched the place that had been a gaping hole only seconds ago, questioning aloud whether or not it had existed.

The girl was relieved.

Kurosaki turned to his comrade, seeing the heavy wounds on his body.

His friend smiled.

Ulquiorra had no friends.

The idea was beyond him. No one here was tolerable or like him at all. It made him feel very alone.

And then like a shining beacon, he had found something along the lines of a friend in the girl.

But she was something more. Something beyond compare.

Something that killed him inside every time when she looked so lovingly at Kurosaki.

Kurosaki…

"You sure are a stubborn one…" he said aloud to the human.

Kurosaki stared back in shock, his eyes flashing over the many wounds adorning his body.

Unblinkingly Ulquiorra flashed to the Quincy, ripping the sword from his stomach and tossing it at Kurosaki's feet.

"Take it." He said, "Let's finish this."

Let it end.

For good.

There was no going back from this. He knew it.

He would die.

And was dying.

If only it would be quick.

"Did I…attack Ishida?" questioned Kurosaki.

Amusing that he would ask that. But ridiculous.

"Don't ask me." He replied.

Kurosaki was scared. Terrified.

Ulquiorra understood. Suddenly having so much power and not comprehending it would be terrifying to anyone.

Ulquiorra had never felt fear.

Often he had been told he was emotionless. Cold.

They were just words.

But they were incorrect.

"Am I the one…who cut off your arm and leg?" continued Kurosaki.

Why did his face look pained? Regretful?

Ulquiorra didn't answer.

"Then…cut off my arm and leg too!" shouted Kurosaki suddenly.

_What?_

Was this nobility or stupidity?

Kurosaki went on to explain that it was his hollow self that had fought, not him, and that he wanted to fight on equal grounds.

Ulquiorra would never understand this human.

"All right… If that is what you want…" he replied.

It didn't really matter. One of them would die moments sooner than the other. Whatever order it was in suited him fine.

Suddenly his remaining wing began to disintegrate at a fast pace.

He didn't feel any pain.

He was beyond it now.

His body was numb, cold.

Minutes left…possibly only seconds.

Why did Kurosaki look so horrified?

"Hmph… I guess that's it for me…" he commented, accepting his fate. "Kill me."

Why was he staring at him like that? Stupid human.

"Hurry up. I don't even have the strength left to walk…" He said, as if it were something simple, typical.

Why wasn't he doing anything?

"If you don't kill me now, it will never be over."

Kurosaki's expression became defiant, angry.

"I won't do it."

"What…?"

Couldn't he spare him the humiliation and just do it? Kurosaki had won after all.

"…I said no!" he cried, his jaw set. "This…This isn't the way I wanted to win!"

He was too noble. Too soft. Much too soft.

"Hmph…" it was the closest thing to a chuckle. "…Even in the end, you never do what I want."

The disintegration had moved onto his back, down his legs.

The seconds ticked by.

He was almost out of time.

Suddenly the thought terrified him. Gave him fear for the first time.

He didn't really want to die.

No one really did.

Something made him turn his head. His eyes met hers.

She was staring at him.

The emotions boiling in his chest intensified.

He didn't want to leave her. Not when he…

He reached out to her, a sort of pain in his chest.

"Are you scared of me? Girl…"

He had never seen eyes so sad. It only served to make the swirling in his chest churn faster.

"I…I'm not scared." She said, her voice strong.

Such strength in a fragile shape had drawn him to her. And she was like a bright light to his darkness.

Her words caused the churning to grind to a hault.

His expression softened just a tiny bit.

"I see…" he replied quietly.

She was walking towards him, her hand out raised to his.

He willed for her to come. To touch him one last time.

But it was not to be.

He knew it.

For the first time in his life, he smiled.

He smiled even as his hand turned to ash.

Even as her eyes filled with tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

It was the end.

She had been his end.

And he loved her.

-----

Orihime let the ash run through her fingers as the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

He had smiled.

Even though he was dying, and she couldn't save him.

The look in his eyes…fear, then acceptance.

As his remains drifted away with the breeze, she fell to her knees.

"Goodbye…Ulquiorra…"


End file.
